Cloud computing is generally defined as Internet-based computing, where shared resources such as software and information are provided to computers and other devices on-demand. Cloud based services are continuing to grow rapidly with the cloud based application market expected to be $42 BN in 2012. Of this market, business applications are expected to be over $21 BN in 2012. Cloud based applications, however, are designed to be accessible from laptops and personal computers over the internet. These applications do not address the need for mobility by service personnel who do not have access to a computer at the time and have only a small mobile device with limited screen size and computing power at disposal. The full promise of cloud based services is not being realized due to lack of mechanism to determine a subset of information based on user context to be delivered to the mobile devices such as smartphones. A smartphone is a mobile device offering advanced capabilities, often with personal computer (PC)-like functionality. Although there is no industry standard definition of a smartphone, it is generally considered to be an electronic handheld device that integrates the functionality of a mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA) or other information appliance that can also access the Internet over wireless networks.
Smartphone adoption is continuing to increase with over 400M smartphones expected to be in use by 2012. The increasing adoption of smartphones is driving the need for cloud based information to be delivered in real time to small screen smartphones over WiFi, 2G, 3G and 4G wireless networks
Accordingly, there is a need for providing software-as-a-service to take any application in the cloud, correlate the information based on a certain context, determine a subset of information based on another or same context, and deliver the information in real time to a mobile device such as a smartphone.